Frosted Flakes
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: "I can't reach my kids' favorite cereal and you're the only tall person that doesn't look suspicious." Or, Mark meets a girl in the grocery store.(Mark/OC First Meeting Ficlet)


**So I binge watched it yesterday because of Pearce Joza, and Mech-X4 is life and I decided to bring it into my Insanityverse, and Ryan, Spyder and Mark's actors are all cute/hot/attractive, and though Mark is kinda arrogant he's a good person and I chose him bc the timeline is weird bc Harris, Spyder and Harris are supposed to be freshman and only Harris and Spyder's actors are freshman age- Nathaniel Potvin is seventeen lmao.**

 **And of course of the divergences in my Lab Rats headcanons, there is the only where Breana is a single mom because Marcus died while she was pregnant and she didn't lose the babies in the explosion that killed Marcus and hurt her.**

 **Plus I need fluff, I'm so stressed out and anxious with college and I am icky and sicky right now. So fucking sicky.**

 **But why hasn't anybody e-mailed fanfiction so they could do the character list! I can't do everything myself, I already did that a lot for the Lab Rats and Mighty Med fandoms! *whines***

* * *

Breana groaned in frustration. Why did the grocery store now all of a sudden need to move the Frosted Flakes to the top shelf? She couldn't even reach them on her tip toes! She didn't even really eat them but Luke and Alice did, at least when she let them, and while Luke would be ok with eating another cereal, Alice was a little hellion and would throw a tantrum, and as a working single mom, she did not have time for that. She was lucky that the owner of the daycare, Jill, took pity on her for some reason and didn't always charge her when she was late picking the twins up (and was her only mom friend). Even though Frosted Flakes had sugar, at least they didn't have marshmallows.

Getting pregnant again at 16 was not ideal, but somehow those babies stayed put, and as soon as she was adjusted enough to being a mom, she had to leave Mission Creek because her family was so overbearing after the death of Marcus (yes, she missed him, no, she did not want to talk about it). It was different, having two babies and needing to ration money so her dad wouldn't cancel the card until she could completely get on her feet, and going from a large mansion to an apartment the size of a cupboard, but she couldn't quit her life, not even when the nightmares overtook her or she didn't sleep for days because of a combination of her PTSD and the twin's colic.

So, here she was, trying not to cry in the middle of the grocery store. She already didn't like people, except for the ones that she was actually friends with, and occasionally strangers with dogs, and now she had to ask for help when she was supposed to be able to go grocery shopping herself.

But then when she turned around, about to give up and have to buy those miniature cereal boxes at the gas station until she could go somewhere else, she saw her savior: a male, fairly tall, reasonably attractive, arrogant jock archetype, african american teenager. Breana thought that he might have looked familiar (she did take classes at Bay City High so they would let her take her GED- even though with Super Smarts she could take that test and pass it any time she wanted), but she brushed it off. Anyone could look familiar if you were crazy enough.

Breana clutched the shopping basket closer to her body, walking over to him. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I can't reach my kids' favorite cereal and you're the only tall person that doesn't look suspicious." She tapped him on the shoulder. Everyone looked suspicious to her now, which was only fitting for how horrible most of her past was.

Mark looked at her, this short brunette that couldn't be much older than him but already had kids, and clearly harbored demons, as evidenced by her demeanor and the fact that she said that everyone else but him looked suspicious. He'd seen what Leo was like, all jumpy and scared after a nightmare, and he saw the look on her face, smiling but obviously dying inside. "I'll get it for you." He gave her a genuine Mark Walker smile.

"Ok." Breana chuckled, managing to actually smile from something besides her crazy bionic toddlers making her laugh.

Mark reached the cereal with ease, handing the box down to her. "Are you sure I haven't seen you around before? You don't happen to go to Bay City High, do you?" He asked her, of course he would remember anyone as beautiful and badass as she was (he hadn't even seen her fight).

Breana laughed, those two questions beings a funny coincidence yet achingly painful at the same time, with her anxiety level she would never have had fun at high school, especially with the stories her siblings had told her about Principal Perry.

"No, I'm not a student there, but I am taking classes because otherwise they won't let me take the GED test." Breana admitted.

She flushed, embarrassed by the admittance because she got so many adults that claimed she was a stupid slut for getting pregnant so young (they didn't know how many times she had been raped before, or how Marcus saved her and made her actually feel wanted) or how much of a slacker she was for needing to get her GED (her panic attacks made going to highschool impossible, she had actually tried it for a few days, and she had been taking online classes until she got kicked out of for not finding time to do them because she was trying to manage colicy newborns with surper senses).

Mark nodded. "Oh," He was only surprised because her thought that it was usually adults too old to go back to high school that got her GED. "I play a lot of sports, so I stay after school almost everyday of the week."

Breana giggled. "I can tell, with the letterman jacket and you're 'I can do everything' demeanor."

Mark laughed. She didn't know that he fixed a giant robot after every attack and kept the repairs updated. "I don't just play sports, Shop is my favorite class. I'm a mechanic."

Breana smiled. "A mechanic, huh?"

Mark nodded. "Yep. How about we start over? I'm Mark Walker and I love sports, shop class and Dogs." He held his hand out for her to shake.

Breana grinned. "My name is Breana Davenport and I'm a single mom who loves video games, science, inventing things, and when I get peace and quiet from my clingy toddler aged boogers who like to put boogers on each other." She took his hand, shaking it with a grip that probably would have made her dad proud.

Mark chuckled. "My brother used to be a booger when he was little before we grew into the age gap." In the second while her eyes were closed in laughter, he scribbled his number onto the front of the cereal box.

Breana smirked. "I have three protective older brothers, one of them who is literally only five minutes older than me, a crazy girly older sister, and an even crazier step-brother."

Mark laughed. "Family is always crazy." _Maybe not a crazy as piloting a giant robot, but close enough._ He grinned.

Breana grinned at him. "You don't have to tell me twice." she paused, lightly biting her lip. "I really have to go pay for this and then grab the boogers from daycare."

Mark looked at her, noticing the way that she bit her lip. "I guess I'll see you around?" He offered.

"Yeah, see you around." Breana agreed, trying not to be so giddy. She would smile the whole way out the grocery store and driving to the daycare, though.

Mark chuckled. Maybe something good did come from being dragged grocery shopping with his mom and brother for once. Did the local cheap grocery store even have organic cereal? He shook his head. If anybody was the craziest in his family, it was his mom. But she took care of them, like mom's were supposed to. He didn't know if anything would come from giving the girl he met in the grocery store aisle his number, but if something did, he surely would be grateful.


End file.
